The Saiyan and The Flame Haze
by jiita
Summary: After an accident where Bulma and the people in the Metro West city was devoured by the Guze no Tomogara. Vegeta coordinates with Shana and Yuji to find and exterminate them in order to avenge his wife's death.


The Saiyan and The Flame Haze.

chapter One: Vegeta meets Shana

Yuji Sakai and Shana left Misaki city to prevent the city from being devoured completely by the Guze no Tomogara and to protect its people from their threat because of the Hougu called Reiji Maigo inside the Mystes, Yuji. They travelled through various lands and fought their way against the Tomogara and their Rinne that afters them because of their interest in the Hougu inside Yuji. One day, as they arrived in a huge Advanced City in Nishichiro Metro West, they had a battle against Three Rinnes where they would first meet the most dangerous 'Legendary Destroyer of Worlds'.

Vegeta grunted impatiently as he leaned his head by the wall. He was growing impatient because of boredom. He'd rather train inside his Gravity Chambers than be with Bulma and her mother in this annoying place we humans call 'Shopping mall'. It's too crowdy, they know how much he hates it to be around many people nor doing some social living like shopping. He glared as the two human women enjoy themselves picking and picking up ramdom things he couldn't care much whatever it was. Soon after five boring and irritating hours, they finally decided to go home. The two women were all happy about the things they just bought for themselves and Vegeta was relieved that he could finally train.

Once they were outside, Vegeta suddenly snapped out as everything around him stopped and never moved at all. His surroundings suddenly became dark red. He quickly turned around to see that everything around him stayed frozen... and he somehow panicked to himself.

"What just happened?" he asked to himself as he continued to turn around. Soon, a loud evil cackle caught his attention and he turned around and glared at above the shopping mall building to see a gigantic, freakish monster standing above it.

"Wow, there are lots of people here. I sure got a huge catch!" it said in a high soprano voice. Then it open it huge U-shaped mouth and began to suck out what it looked to Vegeta was the ki of all the humans around. He saw Bulma and Mrs. Briefs' body dissolved into blue flames and got eating by the monster. He snapped out. "NO!" he screamed.

The monster choked out when it heard Vegeta's scream and soon found it self facing the ground hard. Vegeta looked around only to see all the humans gone... disappeared... Too late...

"What-?" the monster mumbled as it glare back to a very angry Saiyan Prince. "What is this thing? He could move inside the Fuzetsu. Is he a mystes?"

"What did you do to the humans around here?" Vegeta demanded. Not like he cared but he was only curious. (or was really worried about Bulma).

"-or a Flame Haze? this thing's incredibly strong-"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The monster stood up in its full height and sauntered forward towards the Saiyan Prince to check whether he is a Flame Haze or Mystes or whatever it never saw. Vegeta snarled warning and dangerously at it as he braced himself for an exciting battle ahead.

But-

The monster fell behind it's back and Vegeta saw how its right foot was slashed away from the rest of its body by a certain red haired girl. She had long hair and her body was draped in small crimson flames. Then she turned to glare at Vegeta with her blazing red eyes.

"Alastor," she said. "That Rinne sure had eaten all the Power of existence in this part of this City. But... except his. Did you saw what happened?"

A loud powerful voice came from her pendant. "Yeah. This man over here was nothing we had never seen before."  
>Who was this girl who dare to butt in his fight with this monster? Without any thoughts Vegeta snapped at the girl. "Hey, get out of my way, little girl. This is my fight!" he said.<p>

Shana frowned at him. What? His fight? She simply snorted back at him and ignored him as she turned into the monster and sauntered forward. Vegeta growled to himself as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and tossed her away from his battlefield and fazed infront of the monster. Shana gasped in shock. What the? How did he get over there so fast? She watched observantly as vegeta held up his hand and created a sphere of blue light in his palms and finished the Rinne in a heartbeat.

Shana gasped. W-What is he? Is he a Flame Haze like her? Or maybe a Tomogara? This guy's very powerful and she could feel the horrible evil aura that radiated off his body. She could sense how he has killed people in cold blood befoe. This guy could not be human. She knows that. But if he's not a Flame Haze nor a Guze no Tomogara nor a Mystes. Then, What is he?


End file.
